Family of Blood
by Troll Doll
Summary: Family of Blood AU ; What if Rose was the one held with a gun to her head instead of Martha? A choice between friend and lover. Which one is Rose, and who will John Smith choose? ; READ AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE ; R&R or Pedobear will find you :o


**A/N: An AU I couldn't resist! I'm so, so sorry because I know how many times it's been done, but I really, _really_ wanted to have my hand at it, so I hope you'll forgive. And maybe review? :3 It's really just that one scene I redid. I probably won't continue unless I get enough people to like it. Even then it would be a while with everything I plan to bring you little monsters. . Now, enough with my rambles and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: My dog is staring at me. Err, anyways, the Beeb owns it. The TV show, not the dog. That Chihuahua's mine.**

"Your friend, or your lover?" Baines taunted. "Your choice."

John looked between the two, terrified. He couldn't choose. He simply _couldn't. _They knew he couldn't. _That's probably the point, _a voice piped up in his mind. Sweat rose on his brow, even though the evening was cold. His eyes shot from Joan's frightened face to the oddly calm countenance of Rose.

"I -" he stammered. Rose, though her face did not show it, was terrified. She knew he loved her, and it was a matter of time before he picked the woman he loved over Rose. Her eyes darted to Joan, who was staring at the Doc- John Smith.

"Make your choice!" Jenny said loudly. Rose flinched slightly as the gun was pressed harder against her temple. John stammered again. He looked at Rose, his face growing increasingly pained. He then turned to the Matron.

"Joan," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Rose's heart dropped to her stomach. But…he was still the Doctor. The Doctor was still in him, simply tucked away. There was enough of the Doctor in John for him to not be able to kill anyone. Or, so she thought. Joan ran to him, taking his arm and standing by his side. She closed her eyes, waiting to die. A breathy chuckle came from behind her ear.

"So you chose your lover," Jenny said. "Of course. I see the Doctor hasn't stuck with you in human form. Now, let's see if the Doctor emerges when blondy here dies."

She didn't know what the world she was doing. She didn't even know when she decided to do it. But Rose grabbed Jenny's hand, pointing it at the ceiling just as she pulled the trigger. Jenny, in shock, released her grip on Rose's arm for her to slip away.

"Run!" she said, pushing Jenny. The gun flew out of her hand and slid across the floor Rose narrowly dodged a laser coming from the gun of Baines. Rose leapt forward, pushing the gun out of his hand.

"Rose!" John called, just as Joan left the building. "What about you, aren't you going to leave?"

"Just go save Joan," Rose spat with an unintentional edge to her voice. "She can do a fat lot of good without you."

John stood for a moment, staring blankly at Rose. Then he turned, running out the door to Joan. Rose turned back to Bains, picking up the gun from the ground, not taking her eyes of the alien once. She didn't know where the outburst came from. It was unlike her, but she was just so _frustrated_ and…hurt.

"Firey, you are!" he said, a smile rising on his face.

"Oh yes," Jenny added. "This body has traces of memory. I believed she…loved him."

Rose flinched accidentally. Baines rose his eyebrows.

"So you _do _love him? Oh, but he's in love with another, isn't he?" He walked around her, and Rose moved with him, the gun never leaving it's target. "You lived for him, didn't you? I can simply _see_ the loyalty in your eyes. But now he's in love with another… "

She stared.

"What are you getting at?"

"You could do us both a favor right now," Baines said, eyes narrowing and a crooked smile still set upon his face. "You've got no one to live for. You're just a maid in a school. He doesn't love you. You're dead inside, aren't you? So just point the gun the opposite direction and pull the trigger. You've got no one to live for, and for us, you're another poor soul we needn't annihilate."

And they waited for her confidence to waver.

**Yes! That is the end! Does Rose shoot herself? Probably not, but you never know. Anything can happen in fan fiction. Even Doctor/Martha. *shivers* One thing my eyes don't need nor want to see. Anyways, as you could probably see, I don't like Joan (or Martha) Though I suppose you have to give her props for keeping her cool in a situation like that. :3 I love reviews, you know. *wink wink nudge nudge***

**UPDATE: My goodness! Thank you all for the reviews! I see that most of you want me to continue with this, and I shall! However, like I stated up in the authors note above, it's going to take a while, for I have 4 to 5 Fan Series that I want to bring you, and I've been spending A LOT of time on them. I'll probably start to continue this sometime after I put up the first Fan Series. :) Now, keep the reviews coming, because I love them, and I love you! :D  
**


End file.
